Missing User
About Missing_User is a well-known RTer who created his current account in March of 2016. It was evident that he had forumed before and created the account when his previous account was deleted. It's not very clear on who he was before or what he did that got his previous account deleted in the first place. Although posts with a familiar tone to his current style of speech had been dated back all the way to 2014. He usually types in all caps, and when asked about it, he responds with a statement claiming his keyboard is broken or that he's angry. ALTHOUGH IT WAS REVEALED THAT HE WAS A FOLLOWER OF RULE #39 AND #40 OF THE INTERNET, WHICH ARE:1. CAPS LOCK IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL, AND #40 EVEN WITH CRUISE CONTROL, YOU STILL HAVE TO STEER. Overall many have viewed him as overly exaggerated, hot headed, an attention seeker, and in many cases, extremely satire. Some has also noticed his tendencies to troll with the foruming community, causing many negative reactions. Missing_User has also been moderated/banned multiple times for his actions, some of are which due to repetitive attempts to troll or express his dislike and anger towards a specific subject. He has been regarded by the majority of RT as mentally unstable and crazily psychotic, especially when he plays games such as Phantom Forces or other possible rage inducing games. and thus should not be triggered, as people who do get a TRUELY negative reaction out of him have been rumored to be scarred for life, never to return to the forums. However, sometimes Missing_User can be a pretty cool guy. He is shown to sometimes get along with others. Background Not much has been known on Missing's background, including who he really was or is. He has avoided questions concerning his background whenever asked. It is very likely that he has had much experience with ROBLOX before since he has a general knowledge of how to use studio, Roblox's history, and also appears to be a skilled builder. He has had multiple accounts before, including one in which he stuck with for a while before it was deleted for unknown reasons. He has mentioned several times that he has at least 10 accounts terminated, most of them from trolling and severe and repeated rule violations in which he accumulated over a period of 3 years. He currently now has planned to stay on his current Missing_User account and make it his permanent foruming account. On 1/29/17, he revealed that his first account was was created in 2012, where he participated in a rebel take down campaign against the PBS community in 2014 and 2015, due to the way that they were treating their members. This also involved several other of Missing's unknown friends which are all either banned or inactive as of now. They succeeded in ruining several games, but failed when they were exposed and banned permanently from the PBS community. Trivia * His alt is named Missing_Person * Most of his terminated accounts were due to rule violations from foruming to his involvment in the PBS uprising. * It has been noted that he also has a severe degree of anger issues * He hates social gadflies * He was initially introduced to Roblox in 2012 * He has his own Youtube Channel where he posts random videos about Roblox * He once got grounded from Roblox because a preschooler ripped up his 6 page essay and he swung on him * He is deathly afraid of the creepypasta monster, " The Rake ", and appears to have PTSD which leads to him getting triggered whenever someone mentions it. * It is rumored that his personality changed suddenly, and he became mentally unstable somewhere around the beginning of 2014, although there is not much evidence to support this claim